


One Is The Loneliest Number

by Rocketman23



Series: Cuphead Prompts [4]
Category: Cuphead (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Slight Smut, a little angsty, a lot of spooks, but with comfort, i tried to write this pairing haha, i will get it right, like you gotta squint real hard for it haha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-18
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-06 12:21:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13411152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocketman23/pseuds/Rocketman23
Summary: cuphead is bored and dice is outta town





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Candyfloss_And_Fairymoss/gifts).



> the title is a song reference yes

He was bored. Anyone could tell that by simply looking at his posture, let alone his face. His petite form was slumped over the bar, rested and full of energy. He ached to be moving around but to his chagrin nobody had any errands for him to run and he had no contracts for his job either. He was stuck with relaxing and while this may have been rather appeasing to him in other cases he had not the will to do anything today. It was most likely because Dice had seemingly up and disappeared this morning, announcing he was going off island for the day. Something about getting a new chandelier installed. Which in hindsight, was probably a good bet, their current chandelier had a few too many cracks in its glass and swayed a little too ominously for Cuphead’s liking. 

Cuphead had volunteered to take it down and polish the glass up a bit but Dice had disagreed and proclaimed he was going off island to get a new one. He had also said the journey would be quick and short so there was no need for Cuphead to come along.

Dice was being sneaky. Why, he couldn’t figure out but he trusted the dapper man none the less.

Cuphead’s black eyes stared distantly into the casino, past the workers, past the tables and even past the shining marble walls. He held his head in his hand as his other went to drum his fingers across the polished wood. 

Tap, tap, tap.

Tap, tap, tap.

He mused further on what Dice could possibly be doing or why he was sneaking around Cuphead. The two had always been upfront with each other. Was he..? No he wouldn’t! He trusted Dice too much to think he would ever cheat on him. He thinks more on the off chance of Dice getting a gift for him but what could he possibly get off island that he couldn’t get on island.

A series of items make the list in a matter of seconds.

Cuphead lets out a heavy sigh, this was hopeless.

The noise that usually shook his body with its cacophony was more of an onslaught of a drone, dreary and lacking, it failed to make him upbeat and happy. Even when the band had started playing his favourite song, a soft yet catchy tune, Cuphead still managed to stay stuck in his melancholy position, huffing at the cheers that soon followed the jovial melody. He wished Dice were here.

At different points throughout the night, piroulletta, Dot and her twin brother and even Wheezy had come to the bar to see if he was doing well. He told each of them not to worry and that he was just feeling a little blue. Each had nodded their head in understanding, the star couple of the casino were rarely seen without the other after all. To Cuphead’s luck and the waitress’s misfortune, one of the waiting staff had twisted her ankle and Cuphead gladly took over.

Cuphead spent the rest of his night waiting on tables with a big fake grin. The longer Dice was away, the more Cuphead began to worry and those niggling questions would toil about in his mind.

What if he was in trouble? It was Dice, if he were in trouble he’d use his charm and wit to get himself out of the situation.

What if he was lost? Dice had said the trip was a short one so surely it wouldn’t be too hard to find his way back.

What if he was with someone else? Well, of course he was, the sales person wouldn’t just let a customer view their work and buy the item without them being there! Especially such a pricy chandelier. But the more he thought on it the more he dreaded it. 

With his shift over and the waitresses in no more need of his help, Cuphead trails his way back to their shared bedroom, undresses and goes to bed. The whole while the room is cold and devoid of the warmth of arms wrapping around his sides as he falls asleep.

 

His dreams are filled with Dice leaving him, a cold smile twisting his lips as he takes the arm of a beautiful women and walks away from him. He screams his name but no sound comes out. He tries to run but his legs feel so heavy that the best he can do is walk, his arm outstretched and tears flowing down his cheeks. 

He awakes, in the dark of night to the sound of a door clicking. He was sure he locked it and Dice was the only one with the other key… 

He slips out of the satin sheets and hurries to the door, regardless of being quiet he rounds the corner and sees a shocked Dice, hands behind his back.

“Dice!” Cuphead yells and runs into the taller man’s arms, wrapping his shorter ones around his waist and nuzzling into him. 

“Damn, I thought you’d still be asleep” Dice greets and returns the hug by picking Cuphead up and placing a chaste kiss against his lips.

“What took you so long!” it doesn’t take Cuphead long to rebuke Dice’s tardiness, causing the other man to stiffen a little, “you had me worried…” Cuphead continues in a smaller voice, looking down at the floor.

“Aww cuppy…” Dice simmers and grabs his chin, pulling his face to his so he can pepper small kisses on cheeks and nose. This makes Cuphead giggle. “I promise it’s worth it but you gotta wait a little while, alright” 

“Hmmm, ok” Cuphead agrees, pleased that it was a gift of sorts that had Dice held up for so long. As Dice readies for bed the two chat idly about their day, Cuphead proclaiming he was bored out of his mind without Dice around, which prompted Dice to chuckle and Dice in turn to say how beautiful the chandelier was and that Cuphead was sure to love it. He also mentioned passing a travelling circus troupe on their way to ink well isles. Dice promises to go with Cuphead as a way of making up for him being gone for longer than intended. 

The two fall asleep, wrapped tightly against one another, their snores filling the silence of the room.


	2. Twos's A Great Number!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> prompt- "why is there scary music playing!?"   
> aka- Dice takes Cuphead on a date to the fairgrounds but watch out! there's a new attraction in town...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS TOOK FOREVER AAA  
> hey hey guys! sorry for the late update for this fic, my laptop broke and i had some life stuff to deal with but where back and in business baby! so to make up for it i made this chapter extra long!  
> hope you guys enjoy!

It was a couple of days later when Dice announced that he and cup were taking the afternoon off. Cuphead had initially stated that he couldn’t take the time off seeing as the casino was fairly busy, if the raucous shouts of laughter and bustling bodies were anything to go by, and he had promised he would help the staff out. It would be rude of him to just up and leave this afternoon after making such a promise.

Alas, Dice had insisted he take the afternoon off and go on a date with him. Cuphead very well couldn’t ignore his simpering mood and expectant gaze on himself, very reminiscent of the look a puppy would give when begging for attention or for the last piece of bacon on your plate. Utterly adorable and sucking you in regardless of how much you huff and try and make your point. Cuphead relents, a little huff following suit but his goofy smile gives away his false displeasure.  
x  
Cuphead was finally going to get to spend some quality time with his favourite guy and he didn’t intend on wasting a single second. Throwing on his usual red slacks and placing his golden crown pin on his breast he meets with Dice just outside the casino. The air is crisp but still carrying the warmth from the sun that graced the earth earlier that day, the chirp of birds flitter to and fro as the couple start their stroll outside the caves entrance. The warm and gentle breeze carrying the sweet scent of summer flowers and swaying the sun soaked palm trees above them. The sky is painted in hues of purple and pink, a few stray white clouds dotting the sky’s canvas and the small twinkling of stars can be seen as the world moves from day to night. The heady scent of moonshine filling the already toxic air as the night time patrons begin their roaming of the taverns. People of all manners flocking to a few late opened establishments and either heading towards the casino or the festivities on isle 2.

“So, where are we heading for this date?” Cuphead inquires to Dice, trying to keep his meandering thoughts away from the small black box Dice had tried and failed to hide upon returning from his quest for a new chandelier days ago.

“You remember that circus troupe I told you about?” Dice meets Cuphead with his own question, a grin pulling at his lips. 

“Sure, you said you met them on your way back” 

“Right, so I thought the two of us could go check them out seeing as they’re on isle 2 at the moment” a small glint comes into Dice’s eyes as he says this.

“Oh right, you promised you would take me to check them out!” Cuphead grins, completely missing Dice’s sadistic undertone and instead tugs on Dices hand to walk a bit faster, his excitement pitching and all thought of the little black box forgotten.

“Sure did” Dice agrees and the two merrily make their way to the central buzz of isle 2. 

~0

As the two arrive towards the ever growing sounds of laughter and merriment of isle 2, the clamour of city sounds dimming behind them, Cuphead pulls at their entwined hands, the dazzling of lights and vibrant sights makes the small cups heart bounce with glee. He always had a soft spot for fairs. 

The vibrancy of the colours, bouncing and catching at the eye but not so bright as to blind you, as if someone has cast a spell, magic swirling through the lights and blending with the colours. Simply beautiful, Dice takes a moment to accept it all in. He thinks it is similar to that of the casino, all glittering and twinkling lights but with a more childlike appeal to them. He imagines too, a small child running rampant through here with a bucket load of different coloured paints and splashing everyone and everything in sight with a cacophony of the colours with how varied the shades are. It is an amusing and not farfetched thought.

The sumptuous smell of cooked treats, it teases the nose and sends the couple from one food booth to the next. Cuphead ends up with an armful of sweet snacks, candyfloss being the most amassed goody whereas Dice sticks with a cone of mint chocolate ice-cream and, hand covering his amused grin so as not to offend his beloved, scoffs at Cuphead’s predicament of carrying his food without dropping some as he takes a bite from his candyfloss. 

“Here…” Dice helps him out as he takes a handful of sweets from Cuphead, allowing him free use of his right hand, caramel unfortunately dripping down his own gloved hands and probably staining the fabric. 

“No more sweets” Dice scolds, biting into the sweet and sickly apple. “I don’t want you getting sick”

Cuphead has just about finished his second stick of candyfloss and third cookie as he shouts an indignant “hey!!”

Dice winks in return and states “sharing is caring my dear” as he proceeds to munch through the treat. It is at this point that Cuphead notices Dice’s caramel covered fingers and decides to get his own back on the treat thief. 

“Hey dice gimme your hand real quick”

“Hmm? Sure?” 

A fool. Cuphead has him right where he wants him, giving his hands a quick once over as Dice gives him a curious look, expecting his usually cautious lover to simply apologise for the damage done to his sugar coated glove and promise to buy him a new pair. Instead Cuphead pops each digit of Dice’s fingers into his mouth, one at a time, giving long licks and sucks ensuring that no caramel is left on his hand. Cuphead isn’t paying attention to Dice’s reaction and finds that when he finishes his task and looks at him, he is rewarded with a wonderful sight. 

A fully flushed Dice in public.

A true rarity indeed.

The heated stare doesn’t last long as Dice drops the treats he was holding and dives down to give Cuphead a sweet and passionate kiss, the taste of mint, caramelised apple and candyfloss mixing together. The pair receive a few stares and a distinct “WHOOP!” from someone passing by and the kiss ends all too soon for dices liking as Cuphead shyly backs away, cheeks flared and a nervous giggle escaping him, smiling a small cute grin up at Dice. Dice swears he’s gonna be the death of him one day.

“I can’t believe you dropped my sweets” Cuphead falsely whimpers, the two heading on from the booths and towards the attractions.

“Mm but you were far sweeter” Dice coos, Cuphead blowing the taller man a kiss causing Dice to chuckle. 

The small booth attractions are great, ring toss and bucket ball being two of Cuphead’s favourite whereas Dice enjoys the mock horse race betting and knocking tin cans over with a ball. Dice tries to play for the best prizes, intending to win a stuffed bear for Cuphead but the best he gets is a small keychain. He doesn’t even own any keys… the small cup decides to show off his gaming prowess and wins most of the games including the one for the stuffed bear, all those childhood days of being in the fair ground with his brother really paid off. He offers the bear to Dice who gladly takes the plush.

As the two continue traipsing from one stall and booth to the next, they come across a haunted house, a long line forming outside the entrance of the attraction which just so happens to be a clown with a gaping wide grin, the edges covered in sharp pointed teeth and it eyes red slits that just scream danger. 

“Beppi would be so insulted” Cuphead says, pointing towards the attraction.

“As if the man ain’t terrifying enough” Dice remarks. Beppi was highly known for his notorious puns and pranks but all knew that Dice simply loathed the guy with a passion. He never figured out how Beppi could seemingly appear from one place to the next in a second but Dice put it down to teleportation powers from his contract with the devil, and the way he sometimes contorted his body to make shapes honestly freaked the die out. Cuphead notices Dice’s glare towards the clown attraction and snickers.

“You scared Di-Di?” 

“You know I’m not fond of clowns…”

“So you are scared!”

“I am not scared” 

“Hmmm, then wanna prove it?” 

A challenge, plain and simple and the great king Dice never backs down from a challenge.

“Sure, what do I get if I win?” Dice leans towards Cuphead, fire in his eyes.

“A kiss?”

Dice considers for a moment and almost accepts before remembering something. Cuphead doesn’t like the glint that comes into his eyes just then, seeming to be a shade of green before going back to black. Oh dear. 

“As great as that sounds I have something else in mind” Cuphead has a feeling where this is going and isn’t prepared for Dice to say it aloud, especially since they’ve joined the line to the haunted house and now are surrounded, back and front, by people. “You are not allowed to cheat at the next strip poker game we play” he finally says, hands on hips and his trade mark smirk gracing his features.

Cuphead is struck “I don’t cheat! Yer the one that cheats!” momentarily affronted by such accusations. 

“Yes you do” dice throws back, his tone cool and laced with amusement. “So just promise you won’t this time” 

“Fiiiiiiine, I only cheat because you’re so good” a reluctant acceptance of his terms but his mood swiftly changes as he remembers he still has to make his terms “And if I win…” Cuphead begins, thinking of the many things he could ask of his beloved before coming to a simple but long awaited one. “Our next date has to be at the beach!”

It’s a simple request but Dice knows that Cuphead has been cooped in the casino for a while now and kept busy with his own job. They haven’t spent much time together as of late and a trip to the beach doesn’t sound so bad, seeing Cuphead in just a bathing short is a rather appealing thought. 

As the two bicker together and slowly progress with the line, Cuphead occasionally jumping at the sound of screams coming from the attraction and gripping Dice’s hands tighter, they make their way to the entrance, heavy oak doors closed shut before the two, the towering clown seeming more menacing up close than before. Stepping up to hand the cashier a coin for entrance Dice recognises the man. 

“Oh hey, you’re that dice fellow we met on the road! Gotta thank ya for giving us them directions, we woulda been lost and late for the festivities!” the man, porcelain bowl covered in decorative blue swirls depicting flowers and leaves, with a strong scent of beef steaming upwards from the bowl for a head, greets. Rather enthuastic fellow Dice muses.

“You’re the travelling group I met on the road, glad you found your way here” Dice greets politely hoping that the man would let them pass without further talk. Dice was off work and didn’t intend to stand around chatting to this man, he remembered him being quite the talker. Dice doesn’t realise the man is still talking as he zones back in on the conversation, he hasn’t missed much but the man, Tommy he believes he called himself, keeps thanking him and asking who Cuphead is and about the ring- 

“Yes, how rude of me, this is my boyfriend Cuphead” Dice quickly cuts off Tommy’s chatter before he reveals his secret gift and instead introduces Cuphead to him. Tommy goes to ask more questions and Dice can see this becoming a quickly stressful situation for himself. Alas he is saved by a shrill call of Tommy’s name and some hurried footsteps. Coming through a door that neither Cuphead nor Dice had noticed, steps an aggravated young lady, a plain white bowl decorated with intricate coloured lilies for a head, a soft floral smell filling the entryway as she enters.

“Tommy! Ah’ve been tryna call ya on the radio fer the past ten minutes!! Yer supposed to be sending the customers through, not chatting with em!” the young girl huffs, stomping her foot. She couldn’t have been a few inches taller than Cuphead Dice surmises.

“Ah’m sorry Molly but lookee ‘ere I met that nice Dice fellow again an’ was jus’ thankin’ ‘im for giving us them directions” Tommy concedes, a sheepish smile forming and his hand scratching the back of his head. 

Molly slowly turns her body toward Dice, head cocked a little as a small “0” forms on her lips. She must have realised how loud she had been and rude for people were beginning to murmur and stare at them. 

“Ack! Where are mah manners! Ah’m frightfully sorry for coming out shouting like that…” she must have noticed that Cuphead had been stiff as a board for she gives him a small, apologetic smile Dice squeezes his hand and gives him a reassuring smile.

“o-oh it’s no problem ma’am you just gave me a spook is all” Cuphead chuckles nervously, he hasn’t even set foot inside the haunted house and already he’s getting jumped. The girl, Molly, gives Tommy a stern glare. 

“ya really need t’ pay more attention to your radio pa” 

“Ah will, ah will” Tommy’s holds his hands up in mock defence.

“Still, mah old man was right, we didn’t really thank ya enough for them directions” Dice goes to say there was no need for any more thanks and knowing that they got here safe and sound was good enough for him but he doesn’t get a chance before Molly is speaking again. 

“So you two get ah free pass in! But just this once ya hear? She waggles her finger at the boys, a wide grin spreading across her face, scarily akin to the clown above them. 

“That’s very sweet of you Miss Molly” Dice states, pleased he doesn’t have to pay this time around.

“Oh hush, nothin sweet bout it!” “Pa make sure to keep the line moving ok?” Molly pats her father’s shoulders before moving back towards the seemingly invisible door.

“Ah will” Tommy concedes, a small grin about him.

“You’s two enjoy the ride!” Molly waves at the couple before disappearing once again.

With the impromptu thanks and introductions having been said and done with now, Cuphead and Dice make their way towards the deceptively heavy oak doors but Dice giving it a soft push discovers it to open with ease, a loud creek following suit and a harsh crack as the door slams into the wall. Dice is pretty sure he didn’t push the door that hard.

“No need to show off your muscles Di-Di, it’s just a door” Cuphead chuckles, bravely stepping forward into the darkness. 

“That wasn’t me” Dice assumes this is all part of the ride and continues after Cuphead. 

At first the two find themselves in a long hallway that cuts sharply to the left at the end, some light being provided by the open oak doors, Cuphead takes a quick moment to take in his surroundings, checking for any entrances that people dressed as monsters or ghosts may suddenly jump through like Molly had. The hallway in question is one you would probably find in an abandoned mansion; the carpet slightly tattered with small bits of fluff peeking up in random spots, the wallpaper showing small tears barely noticeable in the dim lighting, there were no windows to speak but small indents in the wall to the left that made Dice think otherwise. Dust floated from the ceiling above making Dice sneeze and Cuphead to reply with a soft “Awww”. Dice had adorable sneezes. The hall was decorated with the odd bookcase and small cabinet each seeming a valued piece but upon further notice, with the bottoms scuffed and worn from being moved and a discolouration of the wood, Dice surmised they could have cost maybe a coin or two themselves. Upon the closest of the small cabinets Cuphead found a picture frame, a family of three smiling out at him, Cuphead wonders if he and Dice would ever have a family of their own. A happy family. He turns to see that Dice has picked up a green coloured book, the title long faded and smiles as Dice pinches his nose when the disturbed dust floats towards him. Before Cuphead has a chance to coo at his beau for being so cute the once open oak doors slam shut behind the two, startling both. 

“What the-“Dice snaps his head around to see that, yes, the doors had in fact just closed. “Guess were not going back out that way”

“y-yeah” Dice turns to see that Cuphead had rushed to his side and pressed himself into Dices body. He holds back a snicker.

“Are you getting scared Cuphead? We can always leave?” Dice traces his hands up and down Cuphead’s back, soothing him. 

Cuphead is considering saying yes when he remembers that they had a bet going and if he were to back out now he would lose. He couldn’t bear the thought of letting Dice win any more games of strip poker, the man had a sadistic streak to him. So with all the strength he was worth he pushes himself from Dices side and proclaims “I wasn’t scared, I was just making sure you were ok”

“Right” Dice drawls 

“Right” Cuphead turns and begins to walk further down the hallway, noticing a blue light coming from the end where the hallway takes a sharp turn towards the left. Cuphead puffs his chest out and continues on. Blue light coming from seemingly nowhere was not creepy at all. The shadowy figure that suddenly moves through the light, however, is. Cuphead suddenly stops, Dice walking into the small cup with a concerned “Are you ok?” 

“Yeah, j-just thought I saw something is all ha-ha”

Dice squints his eyes, “I didn’t see anything” 

Of course he didn’t.

“It’s probably just where it’s so dark” Cuphead tries to come up with an excuse, the fleeting figure making a phantom show in his mind. He was just seeing things, just overreacting. The two continue forward.

The blue light that was nothing but a dim glow across the walls before was in fact caused by a wall of sconces, each containing a single flickering blue flame. The two stick close together and, again, take in their lightened surroundings. This hallway seemed pretty much the same but with far more unease about it. Dice put it down to the eerie lighting but instead of the carpet being slightly tattered it appeared more worn, the edges frayed. The walls themselves seemed to be in good condition aside from the occasional tear here and there and any furnishing appeared the same. 

Again, the two go to continue down the hallway, almost at the next turn, when a loud BOOM echoes throughout the walls, the floorboards start creaking in protest. Silence soon follows and both let out a short sigh of relief. It doesn’t last long before the creaking starts up again, sounding distant but steadily getting closer, Cuphead stepping behind Dice as the noise gets closer and closer until suddenly, nothing. Cuphead doesn’t trust this at all and pulls at Dices arm with a “Dice let’s get moving!” 

Dice turns to follow Cuphead when the fire catches his eyes, it glints and flares, the brightness of it a sore intensity for both their eyes before it fades back to its regular trembling.

Cuphead’s heart is practically in his mouth at this point. 

The creaking sounds grows again but stronger and faster, the floorboards beneath them shaking.

Cuphead wonders if his heart can physically leave his body.

The flames flare again but not as bright as a violin begins to play ominously through the wall picking up sharply before falling flat, a twisted and wrong tune playing out as if the instrument itself is bent and broken and crying out in despair. 

“Why is there scary music!?” Cuphead suddenly squeaks out, he finds it unfair to further play with his nerves like that. Dice wants to say it’s because they’re in a haunted house so chilling music like that shouldn’t be misplaced but he withholds his comment and eerily replies “to set the scene” 

“Not funny Dice” Dice thinks it’s pretty funny.

To Cuphead’s further horror, one by one the flames gutter out. With each pair of flames that putter out the sounds of footsteps can be heard, scraping and thumping across the carpet, the wood beneath screaming in protest. It’s only when the fourth pair of flames extinguish that Cuphead sees it, a bloodied clawed foot, the bone of the second toe sticking out at an odd angle and the flesh of it hanging limply to the side, mangled and rotted. 

It takes Cuphead a Nano second to think “fuck this” grab Dices hand (Dice, through this whole experience seems to have been inspecting the handiwork of the now clearly distorted foot and is nodding in appreciation of the makeup and costume affects) and books it down the next hallway. The further the two run the more decrepit the environment becomes. A once fully flushed carpet is missing sections of itself and shows off the rotted wood beneath, the wallpaper is torn and the plaster behind falls away in chunks. The once lavish furnishing is either broken or unintelligible. The duo keep running, the sounds of creatures following closely behind never ceasing, they take a left, a right, two more lefts and when Dice pulls Cuphead through a right hallway to catch their breathes momentarily, Dice utters a singular “Uh oh”.

Cuphead doesn’t like the sound of that. He straightens himself, chest still heaving and looks around, everything in more or less perfect order. Which meant only one thing, they had managed to end up right back at the beginning. How they had done this Dice doesn’t know but a trembling Cuphead has him thinking of an idea.

“I think I know how to get out of here” 

“I’m listening” it comes out more as a whimper but Cuphead is clearly scared.

“Well you know how the further we went the more the place seemed in disrepair?” 

“And how more monsters jumped out at us? Yeah sure I know that bit!” Cuphead waves his hands a little, clearly not liking where Dice thoughts are going.

“I think the more ruined the place gets, the closer we are to getting out, hell the “monsters” are likely only there to deter us and keep us in here longer”

“So we gotta head where there are more monsters? Great.” Cuphead deadpans a little.

“Hey…” Dice softens a little, the spooks getting to him a little too, he crouches to Cuphead’s height, places his hand softly under Cuphead’s chin and utters soft, delicate words of “its ok, im here, I won’t let anything hurt you” this seems to calm Cuphead’s fears for now as he smiles up at Dice, nodding in agreement “and you have me too, though I haven’t been great for protecting you so far, just running away” he gives a low chuckle, a tad upset at being so chicken thus far.

“Well in the monsters defence you are pretty good at running” Dice smiles back, standing straight but not before receiving a slight push and a playful “shut up” from Cuphead.

“You always have had a lot of stamina” Dice continues seductively. He receives a groan and a blush. Satisfied he takes Cuphead’s hand and asks “ready?” 

Reluctantly Cuphead agrees and squeezes Dice’s hand “ready”

The two sprint from their position checking every hallway and following the most run down ones, soon monsters of all sorts are jumping out at them. A green skeleton goes flying by, a ghost passes through the walls and the shadowy figure makes two more hasty appearances before disappearing again. As the couple race their way through the maze, the occasional book flying off a bookshelf, or an ornament suddenly falling from one of the cabinets, the two never let go of each other, hands tightly entwined and Dice uttering soft assurances to Cuphead.

Rounding a corner where the wall has broken off, a blue ghost with its entrails hanging out following slowly behind, the two see the exit and speed up. “Dice the exit is up ahead” Cuphead huffs, his chest beginning to ache with exhaustion. The exit is another set of big oak doors, this time wide open and emitting a warm and welcoming light, Cuphead feels like he might cry seeing as freedom is so close. 

And then Dice’s firm grip is gone.

Cuphead comes to a crashing halt and spins to see that Dice’s foot has crashed through the floor panelling and has stuck fast. Dice is dumbfounded for a second, seeing Cuphead’s distraught face and notices that his foot is stuck in the floorboard. He gives it a wiggle but to no luck. Cuphead races to his side and tries to help but to no avail and just when things couldn’t get any worse the ghost that was following them rounds the corner and utters a sharp, guttural groan and continues towards the duo. 

“Go on ahead I’ll be fine” Dice nudges Cuphead and tries wiggling his leg out again.

Cuphead, eyes blown wide with fear looks from the ghost to Dice. He makes a decision.

“Im not leaving you behind!!” he shouts and steps in front of his beau, arm raised and pointer finger glowing as he takes aim. He doesn’t bother to wonder if his shot is even going to hit the ghost or go right through him but he shoots anyway, not bothering to see if it did have any affect as he orders Dice to hold still and shoots at the floorboard, bits of wood flying everywhere.

~0~

Honestly Dice had expected this date to go completely different, Cuphead wasn’t supposed to get so spooked by the haunted house but Dice had to hand it to the Goodwell family, they really outdid their haunted house attraction. Dice just wishes he took their sayings seriously. They weren’t kidding when they said some adults had come out crying. What Dice really hadn’t expected was to get injured and stuck in the haunted house and thus be rescued by Cuphead as he now finds himself being carried, albeit a little awkward due to the height difference, bridle style out of said haunted house. 

Cuphead is met with bright, dazzling lights and a worried male tone that flutters from one side of him to the next. Cuphead manages to place Dice on a bench and takes a brief moment to rub his eyes so he can see better.

“Ah’m so sorry I tried to get to you fellas as soon as ah saw ‘im fall through the flooring!! Im jus’ gonna take a look at yer ankle there sir and fix ya right up!” the young man quickly apologises to the duo and turns his attention towards Dice, who has rolled his trouser leg up to reveal a sore spot on his ankle. “looks like ya took some skin offa it but there’s no bleeding an it ain’t swelled yet” the young man, who on further inspection is very similar to Molly with a plain white bowl for a head but decorated with intricate blue flowers similar to Tommy’s, the comforting scent of soup wafting through the air. 

“Dice are you ok??” Cuphead is at his side and checking him over for any more wounds.

“I’m fine but I don’t think that ghost back there is” Dice chuckles then winces when a cold compress is placed on his ankle, Cuphead quickly taking and squeezing his hand.

“I guess I freaked out a little back there” he chuckles slightly then turns to the medic “I’m really sorry sir if I’ve caused any damage...”

“Ah it happens all the time! An call me Franky! Im sorry your friend ‘ere got hurt but ah’m afraid you’ll have to pay up to cover the damages”

“o-oh, of course” Cuphead thumbs through his pockets producing only 3 measly coins, he was saving them for snacks, hoping that might be enough to tide Franky over so he can find some more money to pay him with. “Is this enough?” 

Cuphead hands Franky the coins but is met with a hesitant smile “‘fraid not sir” 

“That’s no problem” Dice suddenly speaks up, handing Franky a handful of coins “this should pay for the damages” 

Before Franky can speak another invisible door is slammed open and out steps a rather concerned looking Molly “is everything thing ok ‘ere??” she steps up to Franky, who is an inch or so smaller than Molly and Cuphead surmises that they’re related. 

“Ah’ve patched the sir ‘ere up and they’ve already paid for damage expenses” Franky reports

“Oh hush with the expenses!!” Molly scolds him “Are you ok Mr Dice?” 

“Ankle feels a little sore but im otherwise ok”

“And you, Cuphead?”

“Oh im fine, im more worried about dice” Cuphead receives a small smile from Dice and a “I’m fine darling” 

“Darling!?” Franky suddenly interrupts, gawking at the two.

“Shut up Franky” Molly says as she delivers a decisive whack to the back of his head “go tell pa that everything is ok on our end” Franky huffs but does as Molly commands, waving back at the couple before disappearing through the door. “Ah’m sorry bout my brother, he can be a bit of an air head”

“It’s ok” Cuphead says, sitting heavily on the bench beside Dice and leaning into him. He was exhausted.

“Is there anything more ah can do fer you boys?” she hesitantly asks but a quick and assured response from Dice has her at ease.

“I think were fine for now, that haunted house of yours really had us going” a soft sigh escaping his trademark grin.

“I thought I was going to die” Cuphead lightly pokes, earning a bubble of giggles from Molly 

“Ah’m just sorry you got hurt, this usually never happens” she crosses her arms and by the way her brow creases, makes a mental note to check the faulty flooring. 

“And im sure it won’t again, I can tell you have very high standards for your attraction” Dice eyes her casually as he says this and Cuphead instantly knows what he’s up to.

As easy as spreading warm butter on toast, Molly takes the bait and tells the duo how she’s going to fix things right, fitting in the odd apology in her passionate speech. Thankfully though, they don’t listen to her rambling for much longer as a buzz to her radio tells her she is needed elsewhere.

“Gotta head on off fer now boys, you come back ‘ere when were next in town and I’ll make doubly sure no accidents happen!” she happily proclaims, confident in her promise. 

With an agreement to come back and try the attraction again (to Cuphead’s chagrin) the two leave the fair grounds and head back home, the dim city lights and stars guiding them.

“So did you enjoy our date?” 

“Loved it! Except for the haunted house part” 

Dice notices Cuphead grimace and snickers “that reminds me...” 

“What?” 

“You lost the bet” Dice’s grin grows wider by the second as the futility of Cuphead’s predicament hits him smack in the face. He does consider defending himself and saying he beat up a ghost so he couldn’t have been that scared but he knows it’s a losing battle.

“Fine, you win but you’re not allowed to cheat at strip poker either!”

“There was nothing said against my cheating in strip poker for the rules”

A coy grin. A smirk. That goddamn grin that lets Cuphead know he’s in for a rough time once they get back to the casino. He sighs. He lived a good life. 

The two walk hand in hand, Cuphead carrying Dice partway back to the casino as his ankle buckles beneath him a couple of times, the stars shining brighter as the two make their way up the mountain side and towards the cave. The cool night air acting as a slight prevention from the heat travelling through Dice’s body, the thought of having Cuphead at his mercy for a few hours a delightful thought. He looks to his boyfriend and inwardly sighs, proposing would just have to wait for a time.

Dice had a much more interesting evening ahead of him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey hey! so did you guys enjoy the fic?  
> if you did please leave a kudos and comment what you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> did ya like this fic?  
> if ya did then please leave a kudos and comment below!


End file.
